


Yum Yum

by Jak_the_ATAT



Category: Supernatural
Genre: I have no idea what I'm doing, castiel - Freeform, crackfic, crowley - Freeform, deanwinchester - Freeform, don't take this seriously, just something for today, salad, samwinchester - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 13:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18316154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jak_the_ATAT/pseuds/Jak_the_ATAT
Summary: Sam is shocked when he sees Dean eating healthy. He's supportive but he has a feeling Dean is just pulling his leg.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone is OOC. This is only meant for comedy.

"Dean, why are you eating a salad?"

"It's healthy?"

"Why is the fridge stocked with overpriced health drinks?"

"Sam, eat a hamburger."

"Cashew toppings?"

"They're organic!"

"Castiel! Get your ass down here!"

"Hello, boys!"

"Cas, are you making out with Crowley?"

"I'm... Dean, I'm your boyfriend..."

"This your prank, Crowley?"

"Oh, no, Sam. Castiel took top in this relationship."

"Crowley...Do I say it now?"

"Yes, you feathery jerk! April fools, boys!"

"April idjits."

"Well done, Castiel! Oh, before I go, your boyfriend is allergic to nuts and Sam and gluten don't go well. Good luck changing everything back!"

"Crowley, you son of a bitch, get back here!" 


	2. The original

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what I originally wrote before I cut it down to 100 words (well, 107 actually)

Imagine Sam's surprise when he came back from his run and saw Dean eating a salad. "Dude, what are you doing?"

"What?" Asked Dean. "What do you mean what am I doing?"

"Why are you eating a salad?"

Dean looked down at his leafy goodness. "It's healthy?" He picked up an overpriced health drink and began chugging it, much to Sam's disbelief. 

Sam shrugged and let Dean eat his salad. "I'm glad for you. You're finally eating healthy. That's a good thing, Dean."

"Sammy, don't make me regret doing this," Dean said. He continued to eat his salad with his chopsticks. 

Sam sighed and went to the fridge to grab a beer. Only health drinks stocked up the place. "Dude, what the hell?"

"What do you mean what the hell? I decided I like eating healthy."

Sam stared at his brother, shocked. Okay, this was not Dean behaviour. It only got weirder when Dean began reading a book not related to any supernatural hunt. "Dean, are you feeling okay?"

"Sam, I am eating a salad. It is a healthy salad with all organic chips and bolts on it."

"Those are cashews and dried cranberries, Dean-- why are you eating cashews???"

"That's what I meant. I am perfectly fine. I have my health drink, my healthy salad, my book about eating better, and I even meditated this morning. I am in the zone to have a good day."

Ookay.... well whatever Dean was up to, Sam could support it. But seriously, where was the beer? He wanted one right now. After searching around the house, Sam gave up and grabbed one of Dean's health drinks then Sat down to eat his giant burger. Dean was now staring at him with an odd look. "I made a salad in the fridge for you?"

"Yeah, well I want a burger today." Sam squished the burger so he could fit it in his mouth. 

"Thought you said you didn't want your insides contaminated with cows."

"When did I say that?"

"You were thinking it."

The brothers stared at one another, completely confused, neither sure what to think of the other. Sam continued to gnaw away at his hamburger while Dean poked away at his salad. As they sipped their health drinks, it suddenly occurred to Sam what was going on. After all, he hadn't seen the little angel all day...

"Balthazar! Come down here at once!" Sam yelled into the sky. "Look, if this is another random AU that we are living in, can you please change it back? Oh, and if this is Castiel's doing I'm going to kick his ass."

"Easy, tiger." Dean patted Sam's shoulder. "Those hamburgers are making you overly violent again. Here, eat healthy--" Dean offered a bite of his salad only for Sam to push it away. 

Castiel appeared in the room next to Dean. To the boy's surprise, Crowley appeared with him, nearly landing on Sam. He began clapping loudly and sarcastically. "I knew you two were smart but I didn't expect you to find the answer so fast."

"So it was you?" Sam asked, glaring at Crowley.

"Oh, no, no, no, Castiel took top in this relationship. I must say, his reality manipulating skills had made for quite the entertaining day."

Castiel cleared his throat. "Dean, this was my doing. I heard it was a special day for turning the world upside down in a harmless way so I took the creative liberty to change the world in a small and unharmful way."

"And I made sure he didn't go overboard at the same time they turned out hilarious. Though I do prefer burning bodies as a prank, but I know you humans are too vanilla for that."

"What are you talking about?" Dean demanded and Sam nodded in agreement.

The two non-humans stood there for a minute, Crowley waiting for Castiel to do something. Eventually Castiel leaned towards Crowley with a confused look. "Do I say it now?"

Crowley glared. "Yes! On the count of three: one, two, three, April fools!"

"April idjits," Castiel said in a bored tone. He got a kick in the shin by Crowley who ended up flying through the wall when the angel thrust his arm out.

Sam sighed and pushed away the hamburger. "Okay, well, Castiel if you don't mind, stick around to heal your boyfriend." He pointed across the table. "He's allergic to nuts."

Castiel's eyes widened as he looked over at Dean who had just finished his salad and was scraping out the remaining nuts and dumping them into his mouth. Crowley crawled through the hole and flopped on the floor, pain drenching his expression. "Did you know about Dean's nut allergy?" Castiel asked angrily. 

Crowley chuckled. "April fools to you, hot wings. By the way, you might want to watch out for Sam as well. He's not very good with gluten."

"Crowley, you son of a bitch..."

**Author's Note:**

> Happy April Fool's everyone! This fic was written for the PB100 writing challenge for #ProfoundBond, a Destiel community on Discord. You can learn more information about them at https://profoundnet.fandom.com/wiki/Profoundnet_Wiki .


End file.
